


little white dress

by summerdayghost



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Character Turned Into Vampire, Drabble, F/F, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:59:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: This was in its own way a consummation.





	little white dress

Santanico picked out Kate’s dress because it was low cut and showed the scars on her neck. It was a white dress, like a wedding dress, which Santanico deemed appropriate. This was in its own way a consummation.

The top of it was stained red within minutes. Kate was still young and very much a messy eater. There was a certain charm to it.

She slipped her hand under Kate’s skirt as she licked some of the blood off her face. The girl was already wet when Santanico slipped two fingers in. She bit her lip and shifted her hips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for fail_fandomanon’s 100 words of vampires being penetrated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
